


Naughty

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan teases will





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanea/gifts).

“Ethan”Will said softly 

“Yes babe?”Ethan called out to him 

“You’re a good man”Will rubbed his thumb over the bottom Ethan’s lower lips 

“You make me want to be better”Ethan said to him 

“You did a great job in the or today”Will told him 

“Thanks boss”Ethan said affectionately 

Will smacked his ass once hard playfully as soon as he said that”Behave you naughty boy”

“You’re In a good mood”Ethan kisses him


End file.
